Going Under
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Alice falls deep into her visions. Will Emmett and Edward be able to wake her? Emmett/Alice Brother/Sister stuff.


**This idea came to me last night. I was watching Eclipse and got to thinking; Alice wouldn't have just brushed Eddie boy's words away. **

**AND there's not enough Alice/Emmett brother/sister fluff. **

**So. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Emmett sat on the couch, watching a baseball game. It was quiet in the Cullen's house seeing how the house was only occupied by two of the family members. Edward had gone for a quick hunt, Esme and Carlisle were watching over Bella for Edward, and Rosalie and Jasper had gone to case down a scent they found. Emmett stretched, he was bored. He had not heard from Alice for about an hour now.<p>

He assumed that she was still upset about not seeing the nomad that entered Bella's room, he would be too. Apparently, while he and Jasper had gone to hunt the nomad, Edward stormed into the house and had blamed Alice for what happened.

_It's really not Alice's fault though. She's watching the family, the Volturi, Bella, Charlie, Victoria, and any other problems. _Emmett thought to himself. Deciding that Alice had had enough time to herself, he stood from the couch and ran upstairs.

"Hey Alice, let's go for a walk or something. I'm bored." Emmett complained to the wooden door, knowing she would hear. "Alice?"

_She's ignoring me! How rude._ Emmett thought. He knew better then to just walk into Alice and Jasper's room. He had done it once before, and was greeted with having a vase thrown at his face. Which he had gotten a lecture from Esme for breaking it AND walking in Alice's room without her permission. A sheepish grin appeared on his face, "Oh pipsqueak, I'm taking your Porsche for a drive. I'll be back in an hour or so." Surely THAT would get a response out of her, but none came. Emmett started to get worried.

"Alice, I'm coming in. Don't throw anything at me." Emmett warned as he opened the door slowly. Alice's room was completely dark, except for the little lamp they had on the stand by the bed. "Alice? You're starting to freak me out." Emmett muttered.

He walked into the room and quickly scanned it. It was times like this that he was grateful that he could see in the dark. Something snowy white caught his attention. "Alice? What are you doing?" Emmett asked as he walked closer to his sister. He froze when he saw her. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms securely wrapped around them protectively. Her head rested on her knees and her eyes were staring at something far away.

"Alice?" He asked softly, carefully approaching his sister. Her visions never lasted this long. He knelt down beside Alice and waved his hand in front of her face. After getting no reaction, he snapped his fingers. Emmett placed both hands on her shoulders, "Alice?" He asked. Still no response.

"Alice?" Emmett said with more force as he gently started to shake her.

Emmett started to panic, he quickly pulled out his cellphone and called Edward.

"_Hello?"_ Edward's agitated voice called through the phone.

"Edward, it's Em. Something's wrong with Alice. I need you to come quickly." Emmett explained.

"_I'll be right there."_ The line went dead.

"Eddie boy's coming Alice. We'll figure out what's wrong. Don't you worry. You'll be okay." Emmett wasn't sure whether he was trying to reassure her, or himself.

* * *

><p>Edward appeared in the doorway a moment later. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know! I was downstairs and I was watching baseball. I got bored so I came up here to see if Alice wanted to do something. She wouldn't answer and I found her like this. She won't respond to anything I do. I even told her I was taking her Porsche!" Emmett exclaimed.

Edward closed his eyes and concentrated. His brow furrowed in frustration. "Alice?" He asked.

"Yes Alice. It's me. Come on. Wake up." Edward insisted. "No Alice." He paused for a minute. "NO ALICE. STOP. You're going to become submersed in your visions. If you don't snap out of it, we'll lose you." Another pause. "I don't care! I didn't mean to take my anger out on you! You _have_ to stop Alice! Please." Edward pleaded. "Emmett lift her up. It should shock her out of her vision."

Emmett looked at Alice, then to Edward, then back to Alice. "Okay little one. It's time to wake up." Emmett said as he placed one of his muscular arms under her legs and the other on her back. Effortlessly, he lifted her up. Alice gasped and her eyes re-focused, quickly darting around the room.

"Easy squirt. Emmett's got you. Relax." Emmett said.

"Em?" Alice asked weakly.

"The one and only. Let's take you downstairs. Alright?" Alice nodded. _Meet me outside. Now._ Emmett growled mentally at Edward. Emmett walked downstairs and placed Alice on the white couch. "Alright. I'll be right back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He joked, trying to cheer the little Cullen up. Alice smiled and reached for a pillow, placing it under her head.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened Edward?" Emmett growled.<p>

"Alice got lost in her visions. It's happened only once before. She was looking for the intruder. She's blaming herself, and she shouldn't. It was my fault. If I would have known-"

Emmett interrupted, "If you would have known, you still wouldn't have cared. All you care about is Bella. I understand you love her and want to protect her, but what about everyone else? What if we couldn't have brought her back? Brother or not Edward, I would have killed you. Alice is our SISTER. You're using her, abusing her powers. I heard about how you freaked out on her for missing the intruder. I understand you're upset about it. I would be to but damn it! You have her watching almost seven different things Edward! She can't see everything! That'd be like me asking you to read every one of those asshole's minds at school and tell me when they think about Rose. Do you think you could do it perfectly?"

"But-"

"DO YOU?"

"No."

"Exactly. You need to back off some Edward. Do you understand?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I really am sorry though..." Edward muttered. Emmett smiled, "I know bro. Now go back to Bella."

* * *

><p>"Hey squirt. How ya feelin'?" Emmett asked as he neared the couch. Alice slowly sat up.<p>

"Like my head got ran over by a tank. Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He went back to Bella's."

"Oh..." Emmett didn't need Jasper's powers to tell that something was wrong with Alice. "What's wrong little one?" Emmett asked as he sat down beside his 'sister'.

"I... I still couldn't figure out how the intruder got past. Edward's probably still mad at me. But he has every right. Bella almost got killed because of me..." Alice stopped, tears that would never fall clouded her vision.

Finally Emmett truly understood. Emmett opened his arms and pulled Alice into his lap. He embraced her in a brotherly hug. "Listen Al, Edward doesn't blame you. No one does but yourself. What happened happened. It's no one's fault. Got it?" Alice nodded into Emmett's chest.

"Good. Now-" Emmett was interrupted when the front door flew open.

"Oh Alice! Baby, are you okay?" Esme asked as she appeared in front of them. Alice nodded, not looking at her mother. She felt ashamed, not only about the intruder, but that she caused her family to worry. Esme opened her arms and Alice jumped into her mother's embrace. "I'm _so_ sorry." Alice dry sobbed.

"It's alright." Esme rubbed Alice's back and slowly rocked back and forth, calming her daughter. After a while, Esme looked at Alice. "Please Alice. Don't _ever_ do that again. Under any circumstance, anything could have happened." Esme pleaded.

"All I wanted to do was see where I went wrong..."

"Alice you didn't do _anything _wrong. Do you understand me?" Carlisle said as he walked beside them. Alice nodded.

"Don't worry Dad. I've beat you to the lecture." Emmett beamed.

"Really?" Carlisle was shocked. Alice giggled and nodded.

"Well. I've gotta say. I'm impressed." Emmett smiled broadly, "That Emmett could actually _seriously_ lecture someone." Emmett's smile faded and his shoulders slumped. "Good Job son." Carlisle patted his son on his head.

"I can be serious when I want to be. But Alice, please don't do that again. You scared me." Emmett begged. Alice nodded, "I won't. I promise. I'm sorry for worrying you all..."

"It's alright Alice. We understand." Carlisle said.

"Please don't tell Jasper... He'll be upset..." Alice begged.

"We wont. Right?" Esme asked, looking directly at Emmett. Emmett raised his hands, "Hey. I'm not stupid enough to tell him. I was supposed to be watching you squirt. He'll kill me."

The four Cullens laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So originally, I wasn't going to have Esme and Carlisle in this. BUT I love them and I think it made it better(: <strong>

**Review(:**


End file.
